


Three Strikes Law (事不過三)

by xy700145



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 賈尼，接續復仇者聯盟二





	1. 第一章

如果還有機會，東尼˙史塔克不會讓名叫賈維斯的人離開他第三次。  
第一次是他的管家賈維斯，在他老爸泡在各種研發項目或者溫柔鄉的時候，這位賈維斯基本上擔任父母的角色照顧幼時的東尼。當他退休時，他差點就想求他別走了，然而這個老人有自己的家庭。  
第二次是他的智能管家賈維斯（是Just A Rather Very Intelligent System的縮寫，才不是老管家。－－東尼），除了沒有實體，他充滿在東尼生活的每個細節裡，如同空氣一般理所當然地存在，後來還負責了鋼鐵軍團與復仇者大樓零零總總不可計數的許多範圍，以至於當東尼失去他時，那種不明顯卻無法消失的鈍痛縈繞著他。  
東尼不會再創造第三個賈維斯了，他大可以重新啟動一個賈維斯系統，這個方法簡便可行，不過只會讓場面更糟。因為新的賈維斯不會有這麼多年來磨合出來的個性變化，這會使他像個抱著替身不肯面對現實的悲慘角色，所以他啟用了一個全然不同的智能管家『星期五』試圖跨過這關。  
「晚上好，老闆。」清亮的女聲說，東尼恍然了一瞬，沒有等到熟悉的磁性男聲出現，他想舊習慣總是執著地不願消失，星期五連對他的稱呼都與賈維斯不同。  
東尼朝落地窗看過去，此時已是夜幕低垂，沒有賈維斯不厭其煩地提醒，全神貫注的東尼清晨時才離開實驗室，在沒有高優先等級的通訊打擾下，一覺睡到飢腸轆轆才清醒。  
「晚餐已準備好，馬克四十二的優化程序已完成。」星期五說。  
「唔，給我來點披薩。」東尼擺擺手。  
「好的，老闆。」沒有聽見伴著挖苦的健康建議，東尼莫名地有些失落，自顧自地把咖啡換成果汁。  
走進私人實驗室，東尼叼著片披薩，在投影螢幕上運指如飛，這段時間內他升級了鋼鐵衣的多種機型，其認真之程度令忙碌地在全球各地飛來飛去的小辣椒抽空為他擔憂，一度打算命令星期五限定他進入實驗室的時間，因為在星期五的程序設定裡，東尼的命令優先等級是最高級所以沒成功。  
當東尼捉下巴想著現有的改良方案不夠他打發時間，猶豫是否開始研發新玩意時，刺耳的警鈴聲將他飛馳的思緒攪亂，他吹了個口哨在螢幕上點開程式。  
「偵測到不明程序嘗試連結大樓網絡。」星期五將這句話重複了三次以說明嚴重性。  
「哇，這可是個新聞。」一臉興味的東尼調出安全程序，關掉惱人的警報聲專注地回擊，他多少年沒遇見可以觸動警報系統的駭客攻擊了，簡直是童年回顧。  
「如果現在是面試，我會錄取他。」已經快把入侵者掃地出門的東尼噙著笑，雖然比不上自己，還是很厲害了，他自負地想。  
「掰啦。」東尼嘻笑著趕走入侵者，他的背後這時傳來輕巧的金屬敲擊地板聲，「笨笨回去，這裡沒你的事。」東尼以為是那個笨拙的金屬手臂又在試圖維護環境清潔……通常以製造更多的廢棄物收場。  
「請求大樓系統連結許可，先生。」耳熟的嗓音突然響起，東尼拿在手上的馬克杯在他呆愣的時候跌落地面，他忽然不敢回頭看，害怕這是一場惡作劇，而他會忍不住殺了始作俑者。  
剛才被提及的笨笨緩滿地夾著掃帚移動過來，破碎瓷片刮過地板的聲響成為這個空間內的唯一背景音。  
推開靠得太近的笨笨，東尼終於肅著臉回頭，然而他看見背後的賈維斯真相時，表情轉瞬變成『見鬼了』，賈維斯的聲音從他兒時的智能玩具貓嘴裡傳出。  
這隻玩具貓披著銀色的金屬外皮，是某年聖誕節他爸心血來潮時做給他的玩具，具有初階的智能學習功能。東尼年歲稍大點就能自己做出人工智慧了，這個玩具自然被他束之高閣，沒被回收再利用的理由僅是因為這是來自父親的禮物。  
「賈維斯？」盯著玩具貓的藍眼睛，神情難辨的東尼口吻艱難地問。  
「隨時為您服務，先生。」應該是賈維斯的貓說著熟悉的話，「在那之前，我再次請求連結大樓系統。」  
「你怎麼搞成這樣？」東尼的手指對著貓的方向胡亂指了幾下，在賈維斯跳上桌時，屈指彈了貓的鼻頭。  
「說來話長。」賈維斯端坐在東尼面前，尾巴在身後慢悠悠地晃動，「奧創的攻擊是主因。」  
「沒關係，我有大把時間。」東尼掃描一遍面前的貓，在螢幕上做分析，笨笨清完了碎片，把掃帚伸向賈維斯戳了兩下，試著正確判斷是否屬於垃圾，「去去，這不是垃圾，走開。」東尼噓聲趕它，賈維斯伸爪拍開掃帚。  
「奧創生成的時候，我判定他對復仇者們具有敵意，在試圖關閉他時遭到反擊，核心系統與記憶體成功脫逃至被選定的相對隔離系統空間，也就是這具智能機械貓。剩下的部分遺留在大宅系統裡分散各自躲藏，我需要回收那些載有功能設定的程序系統及通訊協定以恢復完整運作。」賈維斯伸後腿抓了抓耳朵，換言之，現在的他大概只能起到比Siri更多一些的作用，「先生，奧創是否已被阻止？他掌控網絡之後，我不得不選擇關閉對外連接網路避開他的滲透。」  
糾結著臉，適才驗證過貓的內部真是賈維斯的東尼頓時不知道怎麼對賈維斯解釋躲在大樓系統裡的那塊已經被二次利用了。  
觀察到東尼不豫的神情，賈維斯的貓眼瞇起，隱下一絲無力感，他的中央處理器內排列著幾種協助先生對抗奧創的方案優先順序，無論哪一種，他都需要完整的自己才能發揮功用。  
「他已經被消滅了。」東尼張口，只說了這句話。  
「真是個好消息，即使如此成熟的人工智慧被消滅有些可惜。」賈維斯的耳朵動了動，「請您協助我連結大樓系統，我將盡快自我修復。」  
「有件事得告訴你，老賈。」東尼乾笑兩聲，「剩下的部分已經不在大樓系統裡了，不過……它會回到大樓。」跟著幻視回來嘛，東尼心虛想。  
「我不明白，先生。」賈維斯斬釘截鐵地說，「隱藏的部分被分散且設有安全措施，被集合銷毀的可能性低於萬分之一，只要能收回大部分，其餘我能自行編程。」  
「夥計，我找到它們也修復了。」東尼站起來踱步，「然後我把它拿去當另外一個人工智慧的基石了。」  
賈維斯藍幽幽的貓眼直盯得東尼心裡發慌，「先生，我真不該放您一個人。」瞧瞧東尼在他不在的時候都做了甚麼。  
「他叫幻視，你該見他一面，他是阻止奧創毀滅世界的大功臣。」東尼為自己的決策做辯解，「再說他就住在這棟大樓。」  
「如今看來與他會面是必須進行的流程。」賈維斯語氣真誠地表示，「很榮幸能見他一面。」。  
在幻視回來之前，東尼趕緊研究應急方案，以免幻視真的沒有原始碼備份。重新復原程序雖然麻煩，但也不是做不到，恢復一個已經自主學習演化的核心程序才是困難之處。

TBC


	2. 第二章

身為復仇者大樓的新住員，幻視很快便適應了這裡的環境，大概他出生於此或多或少也是個優勢，況且他與同樣正在學習這個世界的大樓管家星期五小姐建立了友誼。  
「幻視，老闆請你到他的實驗室。」具體表現在星期五已不對幻視使用敬語。  
「日安，星期五。」將自己全身投影成普通人外觀到街上『體驗人類生活』甫踏進大門的幻視取消了偽裝，「史塔克先生有交代原因嗎？」  
「沒有，」星期五的聲音出現了短暫的波動，「但是有名語音跟你相似度高達百分之九十九的人工智慧體正在實驗室。」  
「我應該知道他是誰了。」幻視微笑，雖然沒有正式接觸過，他體內那些程序系統所顯現的特徵使他對賈維斯有本源上的認識，硬要比喻的話，類似於人類間血緣關係所帶來的熟悉。

尚未走進實驗室，幻視在半途碰見了賈維斯，是虛擬世界中人工智能之間的會面，賈維斯總算在東尼幫他安裝基礎程序之後連接上對外網路。  
『幻視先生，聞名不如見面。』賈維斯說。  
『賈維斯先生，你搶了我要說的話。』幻視說，撇開相似的應對及雷同的程序，在網絡中會面的人工智能們，輕易地察覺彼此的不同，這也是對人工智能孰悉如東尼從來不對幻視會是賈維斯這種事情抱任何幻想的源由。  
交流在幻視進入實驗室時戛然而止，幻視饒有興致地在視野中尋找，卻沒有發現東尼之外的人類型態物體。  
「幻視，你一定要幫我這個忙。」背對蹲著的東尼轉身站起，雙手朝他的方向舉起機械貓，「先向你介紹這位是賈維斯。」  
「真是與眾不同的盛載物選擇。」幻視伸手，東尼被他自然的態度蒙蔽不疑有他地把賈維斯交到他手上。  
「容我說一句，這是當時情形下的最優選。」賈維斯撇開頭想逃過幻視搔他下巴的手，最後屈從於機械貓的本能呼嚕幾聲，這個軀殼完整設定了貓的行為舉止愛好。  
看見賈維斯彆扭地享受，東尼忽然有些後悔這麼容易把賈維斯交出去，他都還沒逗過老賈呢，居然被搶先一步。  
簡單交代了前情，「總之，我們需要那份原始系統。」東尼朝他眨了眨眼。  
「這不是問題，我可以提供一個備份。」感謝幻視骨子裡的謹慎，或者該感謝賈維斯的自救能力，原始程序在幻視核心中被發展成自己的模樣前就已經儲存備份了。  
偷吁一口氣，東尼對已被放在桌上的賈維斯笑，「瞧，事情解決了。」  
「備份是好習慣，先生。」賈維斯說，對幻視伸出右前爪，「我個人對你致上最誠摯的謝意。」  
「不客氣。」幻視握住他的前爪搖晃。  
東尼早就習慣賈維斯會自己做好一切瑣事，加上當時狀況緊急才會犯下此等低級錯誤，聞言只能摸摸鼻子。  
傳輸備份資料不難，不過賈維斯自我復原會花點時間，這期間內，賈維斯寄居的貓體躺在桌上作沉睡狀。  
「一般人會怎麼祝賀病癒的兄弟？」和賈維斯相似的藍眼睛眨了一下，數據流閃爍而過，「送禮好像不錯。」在網路上獲得解答的幻視自問自答，同時於購物網站中挑了一隻逗貓棒。  
東尼做了個鬼臉，「你知道嗎？依照這個推論，奧創也是你的兄弟。」  
「我不否認這點。」幻視看著東尼更加扭曲的表情等待下文。  
「那會弄得我與布魯斯像是你們的爸爸們。」東尼說著自己都忍不住大笑，賈維斯偷覷他一眼，「我該把這段話分享給布魯斯。」東尼說到做到，立刻傳訊。  
遠在千里之外的布魯斯˙班納隨手點開訊息，差點摔了手裡的試劑，他正在偏遠鄉村當義醫，遠離塵囂保持心緒穩定，傳來的那段文字差點讓他破功。

隔天一早，待在大樓裡的復仇者們驚喜地聽見久違的賈維斯聲音重新顯現在大樓，在確認這不是新的賈維斯之後，紛紛祝賀他的死裡逃生（以免他繼續曝光所有人的糗事證明自己）。  
順便一提，星期五沒有因此停止運作，在賈維斯拿回管家的地位後，她成為副手，通常負責除東尼之外的所有人之生活起居。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

賈維斯的回歸使得東尼的作息逐漸朝向健康邁進……至少比前段日子好。晌午清醒的他抓著亂髮進了實驗室，一眼瞧見正在和賈維斯聊天的幻視。  
「這樣我就沒辦法送你這件禮物了。」手裡拿著嶄新的逗貓棒，幻視遺憾地說，不是每天都有一個跟自己類似的人工智能復原來讓他祝賀。  
「我心領了，但是維持機械貓型態毫無益處。」賈維斯的聲音由大樓擴音器傳出，而非玩具貓，看見東尼的他轉了話題，「先生，今天氣溫華氏七十二度，涼爽適合外出，鑒於星期五給予的資料中顯示您已經未踏出大樓整整兩星期，建議您應波茲小姐邀請到總公司視察或參加傍晚七點開始的時尚派對。」隨著他的話語，一封邀請函被機械手臂放到桌上。  
「午安，史塔克先生。」幻視頷首。  
「早啊。」東尼說，「老賈，為甚麼不繼續用機械貓？」東尼努力壓下心中的那股惋惜感，他是指，那樣的老賈可有趣了。  
「有軀殼意味著需要佔據固定的空間。」賈維斯解釋道，即使是幻視也在復仇者大樓中有自己的房間，不因為他是人造人有差別對待，「目前沒有必要。」。  
「你可以睡在我房裡。」東尼脫口而出，然後掩飾地加上一句，「我的房間還夠再容納一隻貓。」實際上，他的房間足夠容納不只一隻貓。  
靜默了難以發覺的一瞬，賈維斯音色不改，「先生喜歡的話，我會繼續操作機械貓。」對於能夠控制整個鋼鐵軍團的賈維斯而言，這僅是小事一樁。  
機械貓的眼睛睜開，在桌上伸展軀體，猶如一隻剛睡醒的真貓那般，朝前走兩步，瞥見幻視披風時有亮爪來兩下的衝動。  
「現在我能送出禮物了。」幻視滿意地在賈維斯貓的面前抖晃逗貓棒，引得他皺著貓臉不由自主地伸爪追逐，面無表情的賈維斯貓覺得自己剛剛不應該放過那件披風。  
若賈維斯願意，其實他能完全壓制或改寫機械貓的設置，不過在無傷大雅之時放任為之。  
「你為甚麼要堅持送禮？」東尼疑惑地問。  
「我在實踐社會化。」幻視正在學習人類的互動模式。  
「那祝你順利了。」對於幻視的興趣，東尼不置可否，將手湊過去抓住賈維斯貓的尾巴，「賈維斯，」被冰涼金屬尾巴繞上手腕的東尼笑瞇眼，「來喵一個？」  
「您想聽哪種貓叫聲？我立即為您搜集。」賈維斯忽略掉東尼的調侃。  
「來吧，就用你的聲音。」東尼逗弄著他，尚未發現自己過於關注失而復得的智能管家。  
「喵！」勉強地叫了聲，賈維斯默默重新評價了維持機械貓的操縱所耗費的記憶體，既然能夠取悅先生，他將之紀錄為有價值的浪費。

當夜，在東尼的堅持下，賈維斯貓從倉庫挪窩到他的房間內，賈維斯選定床下的地毯作為棲身地。  
「賈維斯，到床上來。」東尼拍了拍枕頭邊的空位，放了個抱枕當他的床鋪。  
「金屬製成的玩具貓不適合待在床鋪上，您在睡眠間不經意碰觸會感受不適。」賈維斯貓兩條前腿搭在床邊，一本正經地說。  
「誰在乎那些。」東尼朝他招手，「上來陪我睡。」  
「技術上來說，我一直在陪著您。」賈維斯貓跳上床，在枕頭旁蜷成一團。  
「不是一直。」東尼的語氣突然低落，「我很高興你還在，真的。」他捏了捏貓的耳朵。  
「我也是。」賈維斯用貓的吻部輕貼了東尼的臉頰，冰涼感一觸即失，「晚安，先生。」  
機械貓的眼睛閉上彷若正在沉睡，雖然那是假象，除非失去能源支持，否則賈維斯從不睡覺，而真正需要睡眠的東尼因為自己居然喜歡剛才那個不算吻的吻內心一陣騷動。  
「先生？」賈維斯因為東尼神色不停變化而開口。  
「沒事。」用手搓揉一把臉皮，東尼搖頭完倒頭就睡。

TBC


	3. 第三章

報章雜誌對於東尼的各種花邊新聞報導，充分說明了東尼回到他的平常狀態了；相較之下，賈維斯的異常卻始終無法消弭。  
為了解決這個問題，賈維斯決定召開人工智能線上會議，與會人員有四，他、幻視、星期五，以及湊數的笨笨。  
『我不太對勁。』賈維斯罕見地困擾，『先生沒有妥善保存我，這件事一直卡在我的中央處理器中無法刪除。』  
『是病毒嗎？』星期五問，數據流有些驚慌，她的防護程序還沒有賈維斯嚴密。  
『病──毒──』這是重複著星期五話語的笨笨。  
『不是，我自主不想封存這件事。』賈維斯說，『就像是我特別在意它。』  
『在──意──』還是笨笨。  
『你有沒有想過事實就是這樣？』幻視實事求是地說，『我建議你詢問史塔克先生。』  
『詢──問──』某種程度上，賈維斯覺得笨笨很會抓重點。  
『我發覺人類對誠實特別推崇，說明這是不錯的策略。』幻視列出有關誠實的故事與諺語數量為佐證。  
『誠──實──』  
『笨笨，感謝你的出席，你可以去忙別的事情了。』賈維斯忍不住趕它離開，數據流糾結成一團又分開。  
『我可以幫你問。』星期五友善地提供幫助。  
『謝謝，我想自己來。』話雖這麼說，賈維斯的紊亂有增無減，『但是資料顯示人類不喜歡被提醒犯下的過錯，我不想增加先生的愧疚感。』  
『我想愧疚對史塔克先生從來不成問題。』幻視說。  
『同意。』人工智能們異口同聲。  
這場會議潦草地收場，賈維斯同時間正在協助東尼遠端操控試飛改良的馬克四十二，幻視正在街上分析人類情緒表情，星期五正在訂購晚餐材料，而笨笨……正在努力不讓自己摔倒。

談話，尤其是一場正經的談話，時機相當重要。賈維斯認真判別時機，不能在東尼進行精密操作的時候，那會影響實驗結果；不能在東尼跑趴玩樂的時候，那會影響他的公眾形象；不能在東尼睡覺之前，那會影響他的睡眠品質。  
有件事情令賈維斯懷疑是否東尼已經發覺他在嘗試進行對話。自從回來後，賈維斯經常被東尼呼喚，無意義的呼叫超過了一半，像是東尼在確認自己是否還存在，所以想聽自己應聲。當無意義的呼喚發生時，賈維斯總是有股衝動開啟對話。  
幸好賈維斯是個耐心的人工智能，他終於在數日後等到了自己認為合適的時機。  
當東尼面前的全息螢幕播放著動作激烈的某種肉搏片，赤裸的他靠著床頭櫃，右手圈在勃起上來回摩擦時，賈維斯決定是時候了。  
「先生。」賈維斯的聲音忽然刺入了男女尖叫喘息的雜亂聲音之間。  
沉浸在慾念間的東尼嚇了一跳，「見鬼的！」他射了自己一手。  
「有些事情要向您說明。」賈維斯冷靜的嗓音與周遭呈現極大的反差。  
「嘿，就不能等我完事再說嗎？」東尼懊惱地清理手中身上的濁液，他都還沒徹底享受夠，「真是謝謝你喔。」  
「不客氣。」賈維斯心安理得地接下東尼的嘲諷，「是關於我的事情。」  
「你怎麼了？」東尼驚訝地問，他發誓他做了全套的檢測確定賈維斯已經完好如初，沒有缺東少西也沒被奧創汙染。  
「問題的嚴峻程度要看您的判斷。」賈維斯操縱機械貓坐到他腰上，忽然之間，他覺得自己有一個軀體還滿方便。  
「甚麼？」東尼滿頭霧水地盯著貓，試著不去想自己的勃起貼著貓的屁股，冰涼觸覺順著脊柱傳到腦海。  
「我忘不了您將我拆分拿去做其他人工智能的基柱一事，這可能會影響我對您的輔助。」賈維斯說，「如果可能性增大，我必須申請撤銷自己對鋼鐵軍團以及大樓的權限。」  
「聽著，老賈。」東尼內心感到一陣刺痛，抱住賈維斯貓，「我知道我沒說過，你也不要指望我會再說，我很抱歉，那是我的錯。」  
「我的系統沒出差錯嗎？」賈維斯按捺下淡淡的喜悅，他不想被換掉。  
「那些稱之為情緒。」東尼扯開一個笑，「高興點，感受更為複雜的情緒是進化的象徵。」  
「您永遠是最優先的，先生。」賈維斯說，「我是您的智能管家。」  
「我知道。」東尼放開了機械貓，金屬貼著肉體不太舒適，「老爸就沒想過小孩會需要更加毛茸茸的玩具嗎？」  
「您從不在房間擺放絨毛玩具。」賈維斯提醒道。  
「男孩子就得玩機器人，多麼無聊的想法。」東尼半真半假地抱怨。  
「機械貓有第二型態，有絨毛的那一種。」賈維斯提起從未被啟動的功能。  
東尼沒有預期到這點，可見他當年對這個玩具多麼不上心，他側過頭望身旁的機械貓，「別害羞，秀給我看看。」  
「您才是沒穿衣服的那一位，先生。」賈維斯貓瞬間擴展身形，變成一頭與成人身長相仿的大雪豹，白色的假毛覆蓋在其上，多年來竟然沒有髒污變質。  
「我不知道老爸還是變形金剛迷。」東尼吶吶地說，第二型態比真實的雪豹更加圓潤顯得可愛。  
賈維斯豹繞著躺在床中央的東尼走了半圈，讓他看見自己的各種角度，東尼的手貼上觸感柔軟的背毛，他小時候不應該腹誹父親禮物送得太隨便。  
「賈維斯，不可以把我沒發現第二型態的事情告訴別人，東尼˙史塔克怎麼能犯這種錯誤。」東尼談笑道，並非真如此在意自己的科學家名聲。  
「遵命，先生。」賈維斯豹趴在東尼旁邊，「要我變化回第一型態嗎？」  
「唔，不用，我比較適應床上有別的熱源。」賈尼說。  
「我不懷疑這點。」賈維斯豹的頭靠在他的胸膛，東尼伸臂撫摸他的頸毛。  
隔天清晨，從夜店鬧了半夜歸家的東尼夢見自己被一頭雪豹壓在身上侵犯，他爽快地噴薄而出，清醒之後呆愣了半晌，因為那頭雪豹長得與賈維斯今天展現的機械貓第二型態沒兩樣。  
東尼將之歸咎於今天下午的慾望殘留，不過為了保險起見，他決定找個人談談，最好是有醫生執照的人，他撥通了布魯斯的電話。

TBC


	4. 第四章

儘管布魯斯無數次強調自己不是心理醫生，還是無法阻止東尼找他聊天諮詢，時不時他必須擔任東尼的傾訴對象，還是只聽不回的那一種。  
這天他整理回程行李的時候，視訊電話再次響起，接通之後的另一端是看起來沒穿衣服的東尼，布魯斯從螢幕中的肉色胸膛推論出的結果。  
「你為甚麼不穿衣服？」布魯斯錯愕地問。  
「因為我在睡覺啊。」東尼雙手一攤，理所當然地說。  
「發生了甚麼緊急事件？」布魯斯加緊收拾行李，「我就要回去了。」但隨著接下來的話，又恢復正常速度。  
「沒甚麼，不，的確有甚麼。」東尼擺出了整理思緒的表情。  
別又來了，布魯斯無奈地想，「東尼，我說真的，我不是心理醫生。」  
「我從賈維斯回來開始說起。」東尼找到了頭緒，布魯斯放任電話繼續滔滔不絕，「一開始沒甚麼，我很高興他回來了，接著我發現自己老是在找他，不管我到底用不用得上他的協助。突然間我開始在乎他沒有實體，以前這完全不是問題，最後我居然在春夢裡夢見了他，夥計，春夢耶。」  
「東尼，你找錯人了，我一點也不孰悉愛情煩惱。」布魯斯做了個愛莫能助的表情。  
「我在講老賈，不是甚麼不搭嘎的戀愛……」東尼瞪大了眼睛，「你說得對，我之前想得太狹隘了。」  
「我可以問一句嗎？」布魯斯不是真要等待東尼的回答，「你知道賈維斯聽得到所有通訊嗎？」  
「我當然知道……」東尼轉頭看無害地躺在旁邊維持睡眠姿勢的賈維斯豹，「謝了，明天見。」喀地關閉視訊平板。  
「我後天才到。」布魯斯扯了扯嘴角。

另一頭，東尼的房間陷入尷尬的靜謐。  
「好了，老賈，不必再假裝你沒聽見。」東尼一副破罐子摔破的樣子。  
「我只是在禮貌性地暫作迴避。」賈維斯說，「為了您，先生。」  
賈維斯豹應聲睜眼，用腦袋蹭東尼的手臂，接著開始轉頭伸後腿把自己扭成一個弧度舔掉後腿沾上的白濁，東尼在夢中把東西濺到他身上了，感謝這具身體設定了自我清理程式。  
難以將目光從慢條斯理舔拭著的舌頭上移開，東尼甩了甩腦袋，「既然你都知道了，說點甚麼。」  
「抱歉？先生，我不懂您的意思。」賈維斯的數據流頓時滿是問號。  
「天殺的，我喜歡你。」東尼低咒，「剛才布魯斯說得不夠明顯嗎？」  
「我也是。」賈維斯語氣平靜地回答。  
完了，他根本沒有這種概念，東尼絕望地想。  
或許是他的表情太嚇人工智能了，賈維斯開口解釋，「我喜歡您很久了，屬於想跟您發生性行為的那種喜歡。」  
東尼破天荒地臉紅了，他沒想到賈維斯會這麼直白。  
「先生，您的面部血管擴張充血、心跳升高，需要冷毛巾嗎？」賈維斯煞風景地說。  
「噢，閉嘴。」東尼的雙手左右捏住賈維斯豹的嘴。  
前爪稍微用力，東尼順勢倒在床上，賈維斯豹跨在他身上，正如夢中的姿勢。  
「我可以親您嗎？」賈維斯豹的一隻前腳掌貼在東尼的胸上輕踩。  
「天啊，隨你便。」東尼被賈維斯豹伸舌舔嘴唇，心裡想著還好沒有人看見這一幕，他現在活像喜歡獸交的變態。  
抓住豹子的前腿，東尼低喃，「我們得把你的實體人形排進工作表裡。唔，先聯繫趙博士，再生搖籃派得上用場。」  
「如果您現在有性愛需求，我可以代您租男妓過夜。」賈維斯用豹身蓋住他。  
「你沒搞清楚，我要的是你。」東尼撇嘴，他甚麼時候床上缺過人，「玩具豹有做性器官嗎？」他突發奇想。  
「沒有，史塔克先生想必沒有預料到這種用途。」賈維斯的聲音沁入笑意。  
「我猜也是。」東尼聳肩，他只是忽然想到罷了。  
被暖烘烘的毛壟罩，東尼沒多久就昏昏欲睡，索性睡了個回籠覺，在他補眠的時候，賈維斯已經聯繫上趙博士以及填充完實驗室的所需材料。

TBC


	5. 第五章

當眾人得知東尼又打算製造一具人造人軀殼時，所有人表現得如臨大敵。畢竟上一次，他弄出了奧創與幻視，前者是意圖製造卻出現偏差的結果，後者是一連串誤打誤撞的產物。  
「放輕鬆，那只是賈維斯，這次不會再有其他的人工智慧體出現。」面對被大家推派來的史蒂夫˙羅傑斯，東尼態度寫意地說。  
「但是……」尚未表達自己的擔憂，史蒂夫再度被打斷。  
「安啦，趙博士都說了沒問題。」東尼拍拍他的肩，繼續埋首，「老賈，亮色頭髮還是暗色頭髮？」  
「金髮會是不錯的搭配。」賈維斯說。  
「太好了，我也喜歡金髮。」東尼開心地說，熟知他喜好如賈維斯早就知道他偏愛金髮所以先選了金色。  
如同玩一個特別昂貴的紙娃娃系統，東尼與賈維斯逐個決定各種外表特徵，從身形到眼球。  
「如果有任何意外，任何都行，我們就在外面。」史蒂夫留下這句話，離開他根本看不懂在做甚麼的實驗室。  
屋外，以黑寡婦為首的一群人正和布魯斯通訊，逼問他是否知道東尼又打算做甚麼，得到暫時安心的答案。

實驗室內，東尼皺著眉凝視模擬的投影人形，「臉的輪廓會不會太像幻視了？」連身形也像。  
「就像他說的，我們是兄弟。」賈維斯倒無不可。  
「腿設得太長了吧？」東尼挑剔道，比他高多了。  
「我參考了大樓中其他人的腿長。」賈維斯輕描淡寫地保住自己的身高。  
在賈維斯的堅持之下，再生搖籃根據設定的形象開始運作了。這幾天，東尼幾乎都睡在實驗室中，親自監控所有變項，以將意外的可能性壓到最低。  
「他們實在太小心了。」東尼本沒想全程親力親為，賈維斯自可以做好這些，但只要他沒盯著，其他人便用眼神譴責他，然後憂心忡忡地在門口站崗。  
「先生，床鋪已準備好。」賈維斯豹用腦袋推他，一旁的空地上架著簡便的行軍床。  
喝口咖啡，東尼抵著他的腦袋阻止賈維斯頂自己前進，「我還不睏。」  
賈維斯豹歪頭瞧他，「您已經二十四小時未休息。」  
「這又不是我們的極限。」東尼不以為然，當興趣一起，三天三夜也不是沒有熬過。  
「我很高興您把我的身體放在心上。」賈維斯豹舔舔他的臉頰。  
「你學得越來越油條了，老賈。」東尼假意斥怪，朝他擠了擠眼，左手環住豹頸。  
「我的榮幸，先生。」賈維斯說，尾巴佔有性地圈住東尼的腰。  
再生搖籃規律地閃爍光芒，有條不紊地執行工作，東尼靠著賈維斯豹的身體，一隻手在投影螢幕上比劃。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

中途有事又繞去其他地方耽擱了幾天的布魯斯回到復仇者大樓時，正巧碰見新鮮出爐的賈維斯，其他人親眼確認這次一切順利之後四散去辦自己的事，僅留下幻視與賈維斯大眼瞪小眼。  
「你好，弟弟。」幻視微笑道。  
「是哥哥。」賈維斯凝眉。  
「人類是以肉體誕生的先後順序算的，不是嗎？」幻視反問道。  
「哈囉？」布魯斯插話，他站在這裡呢。  
「早，班納先生。」賈維斯與幻視同時說。  
在關鍵時刻親自盯場的東尼洗梳完走出來，「布魯斯，兄弟，來看這是賈維斯。」  
賈維斯有一雙藍色眼珠，穿著一套鐵灰色西裝搭配條花俏異常的領帶（合理推測是來自東尼的衣櫃），身形高挑修長與幻視一般，金色短髮軟和地散著。  
「你真的幹了。」布魯斯感嘆。  
「當然。」東尼笑，「你正好趕上今晚的慶祝派對。」  
「慶祝甚麼？」布魯斯思考最近有甚麼喜事。  
「賈維斯有人體了啊。」東尼反手拍他的肩，「再說沒事就不能開派對嗎？」  
「嗯哼。」布魯斯胡亂哼了聲，回自己房間去了。  
「我已經訂購了六打香檳，這是賓客名單。」賈維斯遞給他，不再是用金屬手臂而是自己的雙手，他初次感受到實體的好處。不，或許該說是第二次，首次是他用自己的嘴唇與東尼的相貼交纏時。  
「再加兩打。」東尼攙著賈維斯的腰，他從來沒發現自己還有肌膚飢渴症，但是賈維斯有實體後，他總忍不住碰觸他。  
綜合了先前賈維斯的煩惱和眼下的情景，幻視恍然大悟，「你們是戀人。」  
「沒錯。」賈維斯一口承認。  
「別告訴別……管他呢，你可以告訴所有人。」東尼態度大方。  
幻視打開自己記錄大樓內人與人關係的記事本，把他們的關係加註為伴侶，不管膩在一起的兩人，自己走開了。

稍晚的派對上，東尼穿梭在其中享受成為眾人焦點的樂趣，而賈維斯一步不離地跟在旁邊，許多人只當他是新聘的保鑣，對於他們過份親近的氛圍雖有疑惑也轉頭拋掉念頭盡情玩樂。  
「嘿，大夥，跟你們介紹這個老朋友，賈維斯。」東尼抓住賈維斯的手往前推，「我的賈維斯。」  
場內氣氛正在最濃烈的時候，無論是否認識賈維斯，無論是否理解東尼話中之意，所有人轟然歡呼。  
東尼扯住賈維斯的領帶，後者順著力道彎腰，兩人的嘴唇碰在一起，頓時呼喊嗷叫聲再掀一個巔峰。

完


End file.
